Nuestro Reflejo
by BeastDark
Summary: chico bestia es cambiado por su doble en otra dimensión, ¿que pasara?, cunado se de cuenta de como vive su doble y quienes se aprovecharan de lo que les a echo, ¿que aran los titanes para traerlo de vuelta?
1. ¿Donde estoy?

**Bien este es un demo por hacía decirlo me surgió la idea y tenía que escribirla y ya más delante ver si la actualizo solo quiero comprobar si será bien venida y que tanta audiencia tendrá no se preocupen no me he olvidado de mis otras historias ya pronto actualizara las demás.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **¿Dónde estoy?**

Cyborg, el genio detrás de la tecnología de los jóvenes titanes estaba trabajando después de haber conseguido algunos componentes prometedores que estaba utilizando la Hermandad para escapar, por suerte en su última batalla había sido capases de recuperar ciertas partes de la tecnología que utilizaban.

Tenía un montón de servidores y transformadores apilados conectados en diferente forma para crear una base de datos y una corriente lo suficientemente fuerte como para alimentarlos y a la vez poder alimentar el pequeño cubo que había encontrado antes en su misión, utilizando un cable tan grueso como su brazo, conectó de una de las ranuras de uno de los trasformadores hasta un supercomputador para después terminar su conexión en un adaptador de alimentación para el cubo plateado que estaba en el centro.

Cyborg retrocedió para mirar su trabajo terminado, estaba feliz de lo que miraba y muy orgulloso de ello, después de un gran suspiro después de todo, había sido un gran esfuerzo de su parte.

—Uno de mis mejores trabajos sin duda _-dijo para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a guardar su herramienta_ — Una vez que tuvo toda sus herramientas guardadas, supo que era hora de llamar a todos los titanes para la prueba del uso del cubo y de saber de una vez por todas el como la hermandad podía realizar sus escapes instantáneos sin ser detectados—: ¡Cyborg a todos los titanes! ¡Cyborg a todos los titanes: He terminado las reparaciones! Todos por favor vengan de inmediato— _Llamo mediante por medio de su comunicador en la frecuencia local de los comunicadores._

—Excelente Cy, vamos en camino— R _espondió Robin por todos, a pesar de que él se encontraba solo en el gimnasio._

—Yo igual, estoy en camino amigos— _respondió alegre Starfire por el comunicador._

—Chico Bestia y Raven no han respondido. Star ¿podrías pasar por Raven? Yo pasaré por el cuarto de Chico Bestia.

—Claro novio Robin, yo estaría encantada de hacerle saber a la amiga Raven que nos estamos reuniendo.

Y con eso termino la plática de los tres titanes en sus comunicadores

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **En la azotea de la torre**

Raven estaba sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo contra lo que era la construcción de la puerta de servicio de la puerta de la torre mientras su novio verde acariciaba su cuerpo, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de su boca y ligeros gemidos de placer escapaban de Raven cada vez que su apuesto hombre verde la tocaba, Raven podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse con cada tacto, estaba tan excitada en ese momento que su cordura estaba balanceándose en ese preciso instante, entonces fue cuando supo que debía terminar esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El cambiante verde no podía detenerse, para él no había vuelta atrás en ese momento estaba disfrutando demasiado el cuerpo de su novia y sus instintos animales no le ayudaban mucho, tanto estuvo sumergido en su placer y sus instintos, que no se dio cuenta del pequeño forcejeo y de algunos intentos de Raven por frenarlo hasta que escucho su voz.

— ¡CHICO BESTIA!... ¡CHICO BESTIA! ¡PARA!— _dijo algo molesta mientras alejaba un poco a su novio._

El cambiante miro a su novia algo sorprendido en ese momento no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera.

—Perdón Rae…. No sé qué me paso perdón— _Se disculpó intentado acercarse para darle otro beso._

Raven vio las intenciones de su novio de reanimar la sesión de besos, aunque tal vez de una manera más tranquila, pero Raven sabía que su deseo estaba creciendo y tenía que frenarlo, puso una mano en la cara de Garfield para hacerle saber que su momento de calidad había terminado.

—Alto Chico Bestia. Es suficiente, alguien podría vernos—agrego _para detener las futuras intenciones de su novio._

—Pero nadie puede vernos aquí, aunque podríamos ir a tu habitación si quieres— opinó el chico verde.

Raven solo le contesto con una mirada desaprobatoria hacia su idea. Ella sabía que debía ser difícil para el después de todo había pasado ya seis meses juntos, en secreto delante de sus compañeros, pero una de las principales reglas de Raven ante la relación era que avanzarían a su ritmo y ella un no se sentía preparada como para comenzar a tener sexo con él. No era que no quisiera, si no que le aterraba la idea de perder el control después de todo sería un millar de emociones involucradas en el acto, con él eso sería muy diferente a tan sólo masturbarse cuando tenía la necesidad.

Antes de que Chico Bestia digiera algo más ante la mirada desaprobadora de su novia, el sonido del comunicador lo interrumpió y después de algunos segundos escucharon las voces de sus amigos, la primera de Cyborg llamándolos y las otras dos de Robin y Star intentado preguntarles en donde estaban ellos.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás Garfield - _dijo Raven mientras colocaba su capa desordenada en su lugar y se colocaba la capucha._

—Está bien, vamos— _dijo el chico verde algo desanimado porque su tiempo con su amada había terminado._

Raven casi se frenó de golpe y miro a Garfield por un momento.

—Está bien Raven, valla usted primero. No queremos que sospechen nada si llegamos los dos juntos— _respondió Chico Bestia ante la mirada de su novia_

A Garfield le molestaba esa estúpida regla: Cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntos uno de los dos tenía que esperar cierto tiempo para llegar a un lugar cuando eran llamados y por ningún motivo podían llegar al mismo lugar juntos, esta ocasión Raven se adelantó dejando a Chico Bestia esperando en la azotea para encontrase con los demás, un tiempo después.

Raven hizo su camino hacia la puerta, algo triste ya que sabía que a Garfield no le gustaban estos intervalos de tiempo y el hecho de que tenían que guardar su relación en secreto ante cualquier otra persona.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **En la sala donde estaba trabajando Cyborg**

Los tres titanes ya solo estaban esperando a los otros dos titanes restante para iniciar la primera prueba del artefacto encontrado en su última misión contra la hermandad de mal. De pronto por la puerta apareció Raven caminando hacia donde estaban los tres titanes.

— ¿Haz visto a Chico Bestia?— P _reguntó algo apresurado Robin, pues no le gustaba para nada esperar._

—No— R _espondió secamente y con indiferencia a la pregunta del líder._

—Entonces, tendremos que proceder sin Chico Bestia— _dijo Robin de inmediato. Su paciencia se había terminado._

Raven sabía bien porque Chico Bestia no llegaba aún, pero ahora no era el momento, estaba más preocupada por el artefacto ya que desde que lo obtuvieron Chico Bestia había sugerido que pidieran ayuda con ello a la Patrulla Condenada, después de todo, ellos tenían años de experiencia con la tecnología de Cerebro, pero Cyborg había declinado su opinión alegando que él era más que capaz de hacerse cargo.

—¿Están listos chicos?— _Pregunto animado el mitad robot._

—Puedes proceder Cy - _autorizo el Chico maravilla quería saber cuánto antes lo que ese cubo era y el como la hermandad lo utilizaba para escapar._

Cyborg acciono el botón para arrancar el sistema de alimentación y un fuere zumbido comenzó a escucharse en el momento que la energía llego a cada componente que alimentaba. Al principio Cyborg poseía una gran sonrisa al ver que todo era funcional y Robin estaba más que satisfecho, saber que su equipo era más que apto para realizar este tipo de operaciones y no tenían que pedir ayuda a otras organizaciones de súper héroes como lo había sugerido Chico Bestia.

Sus miradas cambiaron de inmediato cunado algunas chispas comenzaron a saltar de algunos de los trasformadores, Robin frunció el ceño hacia Cyborg el cual comenzó a apretar comandos en el teclado de la computadora, para corregir el aumento de tensión y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. El cubo estaba drenando toda la energía posible y cuando se dio cuenta, enfrente de ellos aparecía una reacción de arcos eléctricos.

—Cyborg, apágala— _ordenó el Chico maravilla a su compañero de equipo._

—Eso intento, pero creo que no puedo hasta que termine el proceso— _respondió frustrado mientras seguía intentando detener la maquina._

—Entonces desenchúfala— _opinó el líder_

Cyborg se acercó a donde comenzaban las conexiones de los transformadores para desenchufarlos y hacer que perdiera toda la potencia que tenía, pero al hacerlo, nada paso la maquina ya tenía energía suficiente para completar el proceso.

—No se apaga—grito a sus compañeros

— ¿Qué pasa amigos? —pregunto inocentemente la tamaraneana.

—Cyborg no puede apagar el cubo, sea lo que sea no lo puede detener— _respondió a su novia_

Sin darse cuenta los arcos eléctricos comenzaron a aumentar asiendo que los titanes retrocedieran, rápidamente cubriéndose de cualquier golpe que pudieran recibir detrás de un escudo creado por Raven.

Despreocupadamente Chico Bestia corría algo apresurado directo a la puerta donde se reuniría con sus compañeros de equipo, él tenía que esperar por lo menos cinco minutos después de que Raven apareciera y ya había pasado diez.

—D _e seguro Robin esta desesperado en ese momento_ — _pensó el cambiante_

Chico Bestia abrió la puerta y miro el desastre que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación en ese momento.

— ¿Chicos? — preguntó preocupado por lo que miraba— Todos lo miraron y Cyborg sabía que corría peligro estando parado ahí, en ese momento.

—Chico Bestia sal de ahí— grito a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué paso? Les dije que pidieram…— y el cambiante no pudo decir nada mas.

Todos los titanes se quedaron perplejos ante lo que miraban, Chico Bestia había sido alcanzado por uno de los arcos de energía que salían del cubo y hubo una reacción instantánea. Todos los arcos comenzaron a polarizarse cerca del cuerpo del cambiante, el cual era casi transparente ellos podían mirar el esqueleto del chico atreves de su piel, Raven en ese momento sintió una gran desesperación, desvaneciendo el escudo que protegía a los titanes e instintivamente intento correr hacia él, pero fue detenida por Cyborg.

Antes de que alguien digiera algo o de que Raven intentara zafarse, hubo una gran explosión proveniente de donde se encontraba Garfield y una gran capa de humo comenzó a extenderse por la habitación y el único ruido audible era el de un grito seco de la chica mitad demonio.

—¡GARFIELD…!

El humo era espeso, nadie en la habitación podía ver más allá de sus propias narices y Chico Bestia solo podía oír las voces de sus compañeros hablando y Raven parecía estar muy enojada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estará muerto?

—Idiota, lo mataste.

—Bueno. Traigan la bolsa para cadáveres.

—No, traigan las bolsas para cadáveres, porque ocuparemos más de una, voy a matarte.

Chico Bestia intento levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo le dolía inmensamente y por la plática entre sus amigos, lo estaban dando por muerto, así que intento hacerles saber lo contrario.

— ¿Chicos? — _Fue lo único que pudo decir._

De pronto todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio ante la voz del cambia formas y pudo escuchar a alguien aproximándose hacia él, gracias a su mirada agudizada pudo ver más allá del humo la silueta de alguien muy familiar Raven.

Los escapes de aire se activaron levantando el humo del lugar despejando la vista de todos entonces el cambia formas se quedó en shock y se ganó las miradas de cada uno de las personas en la sala.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!— _Preguntó el cambiante_

—somos la Colmena ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Y en dónde está Bestia?— Respondió con otra pregunta la chica gris enfrente del él.

Chico Bestia de pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad se parecían a sus amigos, pero no eran sus amigos, y mucho menos eran los titanes: Eran algún tipo de equipo de villanos.

El que se parecía a Cyborg tenía un cañón muchísimo más grande y parecía no tener mano, su armadura era de color negro y las pequeñas articulaciones que eran visibles eran de color rojo. A su lado estaba alguien que conocía muy bien pero que no debería estar ahí: Era Blackfire o al menos se le parecía puesto que estaba rapada; a su lado estaba un tipo que llevaba un antifaz y un traje bicolor: Un anaranjado y negro que le recordaba mucho a Slade y por ultimo enfrente de el y a algunos pasos estaba esta chica que se parecía a Raven, pero no tenía la apariencia de su Raven, el corte de cabello era totalmente diferente, la mitad de su cabello estaba rapado, su maquillaje estaba corrido dándole un fondo negro, tenía un collar de púas en el cuello, el cual tenía un eslabón y una pequeña luz roja, tenía una camiseta negra la cual apenas y cubría su busto, además de un taparrabo que sostenía mediante un anillo dorado en su cintura que no cubría realmente nada ya, que podía ver la ropa interior negra de encaje. La chica gris en sus muñecas tenía dos muñequeras con púas al igual que su collar, las cuales tenían el mismo eslabón y sobre su brazo derecho, en su hombro tenía un tatuaje de la garra de un puma. A Chico Bestia le pareció la vestimenta de una esclava, entonces la chica volvió a hablar.

—Te he hecho una pregunta: ¿Dónde está la Bestia?— P _reguntó de nuevo molesta._

—No, no lo sé, no sé de qué estás hablando y no se quien eres tu ni esa Bestia de que hablas— dijo Chico Bestia algo ofendido

— ¿No piensas hablar eh...? Devastador— _ordenó la joven._

— ¿Sí?— _respondió ante la orden._

—Lleva este idiota a una celda— _mandó de inmediato_

—Claro— _Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Chico Bestia. A el i_ nmediatamente sus instintos le dijeron que corría peligro, para su desgracia lo superaban en número, además de que era una habitación cerrada y lo primero que paso por su mente fue que si estos tipos se parecían tanto a sus amigos solo había una explicación: Universo paralelo. Y eso quería decir que no tenía a donde huir, así que no se resistió y fue llevado a la celda por el tipo que fue llamado "Devastador".

—Malware, quiero que busques a donde enviaste a Bestia ¿entendiste?— A lo que el de inmediato respondió:

—Claro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Una historia de Amor

**Bien actualice la historia por que en la página alguien pregunto por ella además de que tubo reacciones muy positivas**

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una historia de Amor**

Ninguno de los titanes podía ver que había sucedido el humo aún era muy espeso, Robin inmediatamente le dio la orden a Cyborg de que purgara la sala donde se encontraban y el humo comenzó a dispersarse por los conductos de ventilación.

Una vez que todos pudieron ver se quedaron sin habla al ver el cuerpo verde tumbado en la sala, pero lo que más les sorprendió eran los cambios en él, era del color correcto, pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes tribales procedentes de alguna tribu y su cabello estaba sostenido de forma que parecía la melena de un león, lo único de ropa que llevaba puesto era un short negro junto a unas botas y una cadena unida a su bolsillo.

— ¿Garfield? Es no es Garfield— Dijo la chica gris volteando a ver a sus amigos

—Raven creo que deberías alejarte de él, Cyborg, me gustaría que pusiéramos a este Chico Bestia en aislamiento no sabemos que es lo que sucedió, pero esto no me gusta para nada— ordenó Robin.

Antes de que Cyborg ejecutara la orden dada por Robin, el chico verde en el suelo hizo algunos movimientos de dolor aparente, sin pensarlo dos veces Robin les dio la señal para colocarse en posiciones de batalla para recibir al chico verde, todos a excepción de Raven obedecieron.

—Wow... chicos tranquilos. Soy yo— Dijo tranquilizando a los demás, esperando que bajaran su guardia.

—Vaya hombre, nos distes un susto. Además mírate: Luces… diferente— dijo Cyborg, siendo el primero en bajar la guardia y decir algo al chico verde.

—Lo sé, eso fue raro, pero me siento bien— Expreso al ver que Robin seguía mirándolo de una manera rara.

—Hoo... amigo estas bien, nos preocupamos tanto —dijo Starfire mientras se acercaba a su amigo para darle un gran abrazo.

Raven no pasó nada por alto y solo observó como se desarrollaba la situación, en ese momento entonces miro a su amiga acercándose rápidamente al chico enfrente de ella y sin pensarlo rápidamente la detuvo en seco.

—Amiga, algo está mal —dijo la alienígena mirando extrañada las acciones de su amiga gris.

—Él no es Chico Bestia— Respondió secamente.

Sin pensarlo Robin y Cyborg regresaron a sus posiciones de batalla de inmediato, el chico verde los observó, sabía que había sido descubierto de inmediato al verlos regresar a sus posiciones de combate, él simplemente sonrió ante la idea de que pensaban en atacarlo.

—Ooh... estúpida perra, siempre tienes la costumbre de abrir la boca sin permiso— Respondió ante la declaración de la chica gris.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde está Chico Bestia?— Robin preguntó de inmediato.

—Así que así se llama… Si mi deducción no me falla, Raptor debe estar torturándolo. Después de todo se parece a mí— Dijo maliciosamente. A lo que Cyborg, furioso, contestó:

—Tienes dos segundos antes de que te demos con todo, contesta ¿Dónde está?

—Oh ¿Me van a decir que no lo saben? Creo que eso les enseñara a no jugar con cosas que no entienden ¿Qué no es obvio está en otro universo?

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Starfire sin pensarlo en el momento.

El cambia formas solo la miro y tuvo que sostener la risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, ya que la inocencia inundaba esta versión de la degenerada persona que el conocía.

—Bueno mi plan era llegar a un universo sin héroes y apoderarme de él, pero por desgracia ustedes decidieron jugar con cosas que no entendían y por alguna razón, las conexiones se entrelazaron y termine en este universo— Respondió con un tono de superioridad.

—Bien, lo único que escuche fue "enciérrame en una celda"— Refunfuño el chico maravilla, no dejaría libre a un psicópata con intenciones de conquistar nada.

—Al parecer intentaran detenerme, bueno será divertido y será aún más divertido el hecho de que podré domarte de nuevo— Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Raven la cual ya estaba en posición de batalla al escuchar su declaración.

—No saldrás de aquí —dijo Robin y estuvó a punto de dar la orden de captura, cuando el individuo verde hablo.

—Oh…. ¿Aún piensan que pueden detenerme? Ahora no es el momento, pero pronto— Dijo antes de transformarse en una bacteria y ser absorbido por el mismo sistema de ventilación de la habitación.

— ¡Robin!– expresó Cyborg ante lo que acababa de pasar.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo— Dijo ante el comentario de Cyborg.

Raven escucho su plática con asombro ¿En verdad les importa más atrapar a esta versión maligna de Chico Bestia que recuperar al propio Chico Bestia? ¿Después de saber que posiblemente este esta siendo torturado por los amigos del tipo que encontraron aquí?

— ¿Y qué pasa con Chico Bestia?— pregunto ella con molestia.

—Él tendrá que esperar Raven, tenemos una prioridad y es la de atrapar a este psicópa…—pero el pelopincho no termino de dar su opinión cuando escuchó a la chica demonio hablar de nuevo.

— ¡NO! No podemos abandonar a Chico Bestia así— objetó Raven ante las palabras de Robin. Starfire le apoyo de inmediato.

—Es verdad amigo Robin, no podemos dejar a un lado a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia.

—Está bien no dividiremos, Cyborg tu intenta averiguar en qué universo se encuentra Chico Bestia— Y antes de que pudiera elegir o decir quien sería la pareja de Cyborg, Raven habló.

—Yo ayudare a Cyborg aquí.

—Me parece bien. Star y yo buscaremos a este Chico Bestia malvado.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **En el otro universo**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Chico Bestia había llegado a ese universo, una semana que había sido olvidado, en esa celda sin comida, sin agua. En verdad se preguntaba si algún día podría salir de ese lugar, si algún día podría volver a ver a Raven.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no escuchó que una puerta era abierta en ese momento, dejando ver a la chica gris acercándose a su celda silenciosamente.

— ¡Oye tu! ¡Despierta!—gritó frente a la celda para llamar la atención de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia escuchó la voz de Raven, pero para su desgracia al abrir los ojos no encontró otra persona más que la malvada fémina que había visto antes, decidió no contestar a su pregunta.

—Aún te haces el difícil ¿eh?… Bueno, puedo dejar que te pudras aquí por el resto de tu vida—gruñó ella ante la falta de respuesta del chico verde.

Al escuchar la amenaza Chico Bestia se levanta del suelo y miro a la chica a los ojos. Podía ver el enojo que despedían sus ojos ante la respuesta no deseada, no lo que vino a buscar.

—Entonces me pudriré con gusto— Gruño ahora él con ira y molestia.

Los ojos de Raptor se abrieron, tenía que admitir que el chico no se quebraba. Ya lo había mantenido en condiciones inhumanas por una semana y le había amenazado con dejarlo ahí, y el ni siquiera se había inmutado ni dudado, tenía que cambiar de estrategia.

—Mira creo que empezamos mal. Mi nombre es Raptor— Dijo después de dejar escapar un suspiro y hablar más relajada.

Chico Bestia la miro con recelo, no sabía que era lo que estaba intentando hacer en ese momento, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—Mi nombre es Chico Bestia— Dijo en un tono bajo y poco audible.

—Bien. Ahora seamos más profundos ¿Te parece?—dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se le notaba el egoísmo en ella. El chico sólo la miro en realidad no sabía que era lo que quería decir con "más profundo"—. Vaya ¿ahora eres un chico tímido? ¿Dónde está toda tu valentía? ¿Eh? Mira mi nombre real es Rachel, Rachel Roth ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Chico Bestia la miro pensando en si debía contestar o no. Después de todo aun no sabía lo que realmente quería conseguir.

—Garfield, Garfield Mark Logan— dijo con simpleza

— ¿Logan? Oye, yo estoy siendo sincera contigo, sabandija, y no me gustan las mentiras—dijo a regañadientes al escuchar su nombre.

—Ya te lo dije: Mi apellido es Logan, de verdad— dijo molesto de sus acusaciones acerca de mentir.

—Oh, vaya. Así que ¿Logan eeh…? ¿No Dayton? —pregunto aún más, asegurándose de lo que decía.

—No Dayton es el apellido de mis padres adoptivos— dijo molesto de su falta de conocimiento.

—Lo ves Garfield, podemos ayudarnos esa información me servirá mucho en el futuro. Te voy a proponer un trato que no podrás rechazar: Si accedes a tener sexo conmigo podrás dormir y tener tres comidas al día ¿Qué dices?— dijo muy orgullosa de su proposición.

Chico Bestia se exalto en ese momento, ella le había ofrecido sexo, en verdad le había pedido sexo a cambio de una vida mejor ¿Quién pensaba que era él? él nunca aceptaría esa barbaridad, él nunca engañaría a Raven de esa manera, aun cuando el hecho de comer fuese tan tentador en ese momento.

— ¡No! —respondió antes de darle la espalda y volver a su lugar en el suelo.

La única respuesta que escucho fue una especie de gruñido proveniente de la chica gris conocida como Raptor, podía tener el mismo nombre que Raven, pero no era Raven, era otra persona.

Una persona enferma.

Rapto decidió retirarse en ese momento de la estancia de celdas, si tenía la oportunidad de quebrarlo sería más tarde, cuando estuviera muchísimo más débil.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **En la sala de la torre de La Colmena**

Los otros tres integrantes de la torre en aquel universo conversaban acaloradamente lo sucedido hace una semana, después de todo su líder la Bestia había desaparecido y el cubo multiversal se había quemado, cosa que a Raptor no le había parecido muy divertido, hasta que se dio cuenta que sin el chico verde ella sería la líder de la organización.

—Yo digo que la saquemos de la ecuación—opinó Malware con su voz robótica, pero Devastador inmediatamente replico:

—No seas idiota, nos mataría antes de acercarnos lo suficiente.

—Devastador tiene razón, Raptor solo no puede usar sus poderes con la Bestia, pero con nosotros es una historia muy diferente y me gusta estar viva, A veces no puedo creer que seas una computadora y seas tan estúpido— le apoyo Blackfire.

—Bueno al menos hay una cosa buena de todo esto —dijo llamando la atención de todos en la mesa— Se defendió el mitad robot.

— ¿Y cuál sería la cosa buena en todo esto Malware?— Pregunto la única mujer en la sala.

—Que desde que formamos el equipo, es la primera semana sin tener que oír los espantos gemidos, los quejidos y las suplicas de Raptor,

Los tres villanos se carcajearon ante el comentario de Malware, después de todo, todos los días podían escuchar lo que soportaba Raptor a manos de la Bestia, y si ellos dos se divertían, para los demás era algo molesto, pero no tenían la mínima pisca de valor para quejarse de ello, todos dejaron de reír al escuchar una voz muy peculiar.

—Así que les parece gracioso, idiotas, pues desde hoy en adelante se deleitaran con los gritos de sufrimiento de Malware si siguen hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Imbéciles.

— ¡Raptor!—dijeron los tres al unísono

—Nosotros no queríamos—intento disculparse la tamaraneana.

— ¡Cállate! Ahora yo soy la líder, por eso dejaremos que el idiota verde se pudra en donde quiera que este— dijo con mucha ferocidad en sus palabras Raptor.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque conservas al otro idiota verde en una celda? ¿Ah? Digo, si de verdad lo odiabas, creo que deberías matarlo. A menos claro de que extrañes ser violada por un burro. Literalmente jajajajajajaja—se burló en joven vestido de bicolor.

Antes de que nadie digiera nada Raptor con su energía oscura lanzo a Devastador lo más fuerte que pudo contra la pared haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

—Escúchenme bien idiotas. Lo que yo haga no se cuestiona ni se pregunta, ¿queda claro? —dijo muy molesta por sus comentarios.

—Si— respondieron los otros dos, no querían ser golpeado por la mitad demonio.

—Bien, Malware, para la cena prepara un platillo extra para nuestro invitado. Tengo que conseguir que hable.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **Horas más tarde**

La mitad demonio esta vez tenía un plan, un plan que sería infalible para todo el asunto y conseguiría que el chico verde hiciera todo lo que ella quería, pero tendría que ser rápida, una vez más abrió las puertas para entrar a la mazmorra donde estaba encerrado el chico verde, lo miro. Estaba tan quieto que casi parecía estar muerto.

Colocó la bandeja de comida en el suelo para que pudiera olerlo mientras ella se quedó parada frente a la bandeja, esperando que hiciera lo que ella quería.

Chico Bestia pudo oler rápidamente la comida, pero eso no tenía sentido no para él, esa chica era diabólica. No le ofrecería comida sin tener algo a cambio y él no estaría dispuesto a dárselo de ninguna manera.

Lentamente casi sin fuerzas intento girarse para poder hablar con ella y como un costal de papas dejo caer todo su peso contra el hombro contrario a donde estaba girando y la miro intentando no desmayarse.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no— hablo, casi con un gemido de dolor.

—Oh... bueno. Digamos que esto es un agradecimiento. Lo que me dijiste hace unas horas resultará muy útil para mí, en verdad. Así que ¿por qué no comes algo?—dijo amablemente. El cambiante estaba quebrándose por dentro el hambre que sentía, era inexpresable en ese momento, pero no podía confiar en ella—. Yo sé que no confías en mí, pero mira yo no elegí ser así sabes mi pasado es algo difícil— Intento explicar sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Chico Bestia la miro sabía que algo estaba a punto de intentar, sus instintos se lo decían, pero había cierto brillo de tristeza en sus ojos que era difícil para el explicar así que decidió escucharla—, sabes cuando lo conocí, yo tenía alrededor de quince años, y para ser sincera, él solo tenía catorce. Él en verdad estaba enojado: Quería librase de sus padres. Nos comenzamos a ver durante algunas semanas, él era muy dulce conmigo, nunca nadie me había tratado así, un día me propuso matar a sus padres y quedarnos con su fortuna, los Dayton nunca hubieran dado cuenta de que los golpeo, desafortunadamente no lo logramos y pero pudimos escapar.

Chico Bestia al escuchar la palabra Dayton solo pudo imaginarse lo peor afortunadamente nunca había agradecida tanto el hecho de que alguien utilizara las palabras "desafortunadamente fallamos", el siguió escuchando que más tenía que decir y tal vez aprender algo sobre su doble.

—Bueno nos convertimos en una pareja, no había nada ni nadie que nos pudiera detener, entonces un día me propuso el crear un equipo para algún día volver a intentar atacar y deshacernos de sus padres y si, a pesar de que en ocasiones me golpeaba, yo tenía la culpa hablaba cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo estaba enamorada y el de, mí así que estaba bien si de vez en cuando lo hacía. No me importaba: Él me quería. —su tono de voz empezó a cambiar—. Entonces ocurrió, me engaño para hacerme este estúpido tatuaje el cual no me permitía usar mi poderes contra él, al principio pensé "¿Qué podría pasar? El solo se siente intimidado por mis poderes". Pero después cayó la noche y el vino a mi cuarto, y me tomo sin ninguna consideración, físicamente él es más fuerte y yo no tuve más que ceder a sus órdenes. Fue cuando pensé que no podría ser peor. Pero me equivoque, después vinieron la cadenas y los grilletes, nuestra relación se convirtió en la de amo y esclava, me siento una estúpida porque a pesar de todo eso un lo sigo amando— Unas lagrimas corrieron por su cara al terminar su historia

Chico Bestia solo pudo sentir lastima en ese momento su doble en verdad era despiadado. Se sentía mal por Raptor, si su doble se hubiera portado de otra manera la historia seria completamente diferente.

—Es por eso que, te traje de comer tú me recuerdas tanto a él, y ahora, ahora ni siquiera volveré a verlo—dijo mientras se tapaba la cara.

Intentando no decepcionar a Raptor, Chico Bestia decidió aceptar sus alimentos era lo menos que podía hacer además de morirse de hambre y esta vez no había sexo de por medio, como la ultima vez. Raptor observo como el chico verde se acercaba lentamente y comenzaba a ingerir los alimentos y cuando estuvo completamente distraído alimentándose, como si se tratara de un perro faldero, le colocó un collar muy parecido al suyo, Chico Bestia simplemente reacciono siendo defensivo en ese momento.

— ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!— Preguntó intentando quitarse el collar.

—Nada, pero desde ahora haras y serás lo que yo diga ¿Entendiste?—respondió rápido a su pregunta,

— ¿Y si no qué?— preguntó desafiantes el cambiante

Su respuesta fue una fuerte descarga eléctrica, pero él nunca vio que la chica gris presionara ningún botón o algo. Simplemente fue descargado un choque de electricidad en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **BeastBx** — gracias por tu comentario


	3. Observando

**Capítulo 3 — Observando**

El chico verde se retorcía del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. En ese momento la descarga eléctrica se desplazó uniformemente en todo su cuerpo, Raptor tenía una gran sonrisa diabólica en su cara, por fin se haría lo que ella quería.

Por fin sería la líder.

Por fin tendría el control.

—Bien, es hora del baño. Sígueme y ni pienses en escapar o me obligaras a electrocutarte de nuevo— Dijo al casi desmayado Chico Bestia. Él yacía sentado en el suelo adolorido, apenas y pudo escuchar lo que la chica gris le dijo. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y torpe, no conseguía sincronizar sus movimientos—. ¿Qué no has escuchado? Muévete. Es una orden— Grito Raptor al darse cuenta de que no se había movido de donde estaba. La única respuesta proveniente del cambiado fue mirarla con sus ojos casi cerrados, esperando que se cansara de la situación para que se fuera y poder descansar del maltrato proporcionado, pero no era así, ella seguía allí esperando una respuesta—: Muévete ¿O acaso quieres otra descarga?— Amenazo la chica gris.

—No…— Contesto de forma casi inaudible.

—Entonces andando. No me hagas esperar— Dijo molesta dirigiéndose a nadie en especifico.

Chico Bestia intentando evadir otra descarga, junto todas sus fuerzas para lograr ponerse de pie. Sufría de un gran sufrimiento y los minutos parecía eternos, pero después de algunos intentos fallidos pudo ponerse de pie y caminar junto a Raptor que parecía estar satisfecha por el momento y él lo agradecía, no tendría que soportar otra descarga eléctrica.

Garfield admiro el pasillo de esa torre. Muchas de las paredes estaban adornadas con obras de arte invaluables u ornamentadas por objetos bañados en piedras preciosas. espués de un tiempo llegaron a una puerta que se abrió. Era la única puerta en esa planta.

Raptor lo miro y le hiso un gesto para que pasara dentro de la habitación, era una habitación inmensamente grande había una cama matrimonial de sabanas negras. El área de la cama parecía lo más normal a un cuarto, pero a su lado se encontraba una pared y un montón de artefactos que parecía una sala da de torturas. Dentro de la gran habitación se encontraba otra puerta que rápidamente formulo que era el baño del lugar.

—El baño es ese. Date un ducha— Ordeno ella mientras señalaba la puerta con su dedo.

Garfield no dijo nada, solo se dirigió hacia la puerta tristemente, aunque este sería su primer baño desde que había llegado a esa espantosa torre, aún no sabía cómo poder escapar de ahí ni a quién acudir.

Al entrar al baño se esperaba ver algo muy parecido a la habitación, pero se equivocó todo era normal había una regadera, una tina, un retrete, un lavamanos y hasta un espejo. Débilmente se sostuvo contra la pared y comenzó a desvestirse. Sus ropas estaban demasiado maltratadas y sucias, pero no era el momento para preocuparse por la vestimenta se acercó así a la bañera lentamente, mientras miraba fijamente las llaves que parecían estar al revés, a diferencia de su universo el agua caliente estaba hacia la derecha y la fría hacia la izquierda.

Disfruto de agua caliente tocando su piel se sintió relajado. En esos momentos a pesar de estar en semejante situación pudo disfrutar de baño hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse rápidamente y por puro reflejo, tomo las cortinas de la bañera para taparse de quien apostaba sería Raptor.

Desde que Garfield le había obedecido a Raptor no se le había borrado esa sonrisa tan diabólica de su cara: Tan sádica, tan deseosa, Garfield solo la miro acercarse un poco a la bañera sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Continúa con lo que hacías. Sólo vengo a observar— Dijo hacia le chico verde antes de que hiso aparecer una silla.

Chico Bestia en ese momento en realidad no sabía que debería hacer, si continuar con su baño o parar e irse.

—He dicho que continúes ¿O acaso quieres otra descarga? Toma en cuenta que estas en el agua— Amenazo la chica

—No…— Respondió triste y resignado.

—Entonces continua— Ordeno la hechicera mientras lo observaba.

El momento para Garfield era de los más extraño, los ojos de Raptor observaban cada uno de sus movimientos en la bañera y simplemente estaba ahí sentada con su gran sonrisa sádica, mirándolo mientras tenía su ducha, llego el momento decisivo donde Garfield no supo que era lo que pasaría en ese momento la ducha habita terminado y era hora de levantarse de la tina, pero ella seguía ahí esperando algo.

—Ah… Bueno, creo que es hora de algo de privacidad— Sugirió el chico verde.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te mire?— Respondió juguetonamente la hacía la chica gris

—No. Es solo que necesito cambiarme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste? Pero no has lavado bien todo tu cuerpo— Dijo encantadamente, como una niña pequeña.

—No, ya he terminado.

—No lo creo, déjame ayudarte un poco— Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento en dirección a Chico Bestia.

Rápidamente Chico Bestia intento salir de la bañera lo más pronto posible, pero las amenazas de Raptor fueron más rápidas que sus acciones.

—Si sales de esa tina te electrocutare otra vez— Advirtió la chica.

Chico Bestia no tuvo más opción que regresar y tomar asiento en la bañera esperando cualquier acción de Raptor sobre él.

Raptor lo miro de pies a cabeza, y con un movimiento de su mano le trajo más cerca de ella, la silla que estaba ocupando la coloco a un lado de la bañera donde tomo asiento. Mirando frente a la bañera sin decir nada tomo el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por el cuerpo del cambiante jugando con cada parte, enjabonando de su cuerpo para después trasladar su mano sobre la piel limpia, Raptor un pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera aún más, el tener la satisfacción del momento. No había tenido contacto con un hombre desde que la Bestia se había ido y esta versión de él no era muy cooperativa al inicio.

— Debes de estar agradecido que yo haga este tipo de cosas por ti— Se burla la bruja

Garfield simplemente no contesto estaba intentando no pensar en el tacto y movimientos que hacia Raptor en su cuerpo. Sus instintos animales por primera vez lo estaban traicionando y después sintió algo que sería imposible de ignorar, Raptor comenzó a bajar la mano hasta su entrepierna.

—Bueno ya casi hemos terminado, ya solos nos falta un lugar— No pudo evitar morderse su labio al sentir la virilidad del cambiante.

En ese momento Garfield no pudo evitar retener sus instintos y tubo que ceder ante lo que estaba sintiendo, a pesar que intento frenar esos impulsos un poco más, antes de que escucho la voz seductora de Raptor.

—Vamos no te pongas tenso, puedo sentir como crece en mi mano— Susurro juguetonamente en el oído del cambiante.

Raptor continúo moviendo su mano arriba y abajo mientras sentía como la virilidad de Garfield crecer dentro de su agarre. Era lo que ella había estado esperando, por fin podría volver a jugar, pero estaba vez con sus reglas.

Para la fortuna del cambiante comenzó a sonar lo que parecía un comunicador, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa diabólica en la cara de Raptor se había ido y ahora era remplazada por un ceño fruncido, sacándolo de su cinturón contesto molestamente.

— ¿Qué? Les dije que no me molestaran— Refunfuño al dispositivo

—Lo siento Raptor, pero tenemos problemas— Respondió una voz robótica en el momento

—Entonces arréglenlo ustedes perdedores estoy ocupada.

—No son de los problemas que podamos resolver sin nuestra lideresa Raptor— Explico la voz robótica.

—Arrrggg…. Bien voy para haya ¡Maldición!— Dijo antes de cortar la trasmisión y mirar a Garfield.

Garfield simplemente la observo. Sea lo que haya pasado lo salvo de hacer algo que en realidad no quería hacer en ese momento, entonces todos sus ánimos se vinieron abajo cuando escucho a Raptor de nuevo.

— Tu ponte cómodo y prepárate para mi regreso ¿Entendiste?— Su ira era demasiado visible en ese punto.

—Si— Respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Si qué?— Pregunto molesta

En realidad, Chico Bestia no sabía lo que la chica esperaba en ese momento. No podía comprender la pregunta así que simplemente decidió contestar con el silencio.

Raptor respondió de manera agresiva al silencio del cambiante, arrojando la silla hacia la pared repentinamente en una rabieta.

—Soy tu dueña, tu ama y tú eres mi esclavo. Tienes que entender eso ¿Te queda claro? — Pregunto en un fuerte grito sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Si —dijo temeroso de la chica gris

— ¿Si qué? ¿Si qué?— Pregunto molesta y desesperada.

—Si ama— Respondió casi en un tartamudeo

—Bien, ahí ropa en el armario, puedes elegir lo que quieras, aunque para cuando llegue eso no tendrá mucha importancia —dijo antes de salir del cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

El cambia formas se quedó pasmado por unos segundos antes de dejarse caer en la bañera y comenzar a llorar silenciosamente, sabiendo que lo que le esperaba más tarde sería una violación y no solo eso sería una falta y una traición a su relación con Raven.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **En algún lugar de Jump City**

La Bestia caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, no tenía por qué esconderse en un lugar donde es considerado un héroe, después de todo, nadie sabía que era un súper villano en ese momento, lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir secuaces, alguien tan torpe para seguirlo, después de todo no podía derrocar a los titanes por su cuenta, pero no estaba seguro de quienes podrían ayudarle.

Sin darse cuenta termino enfrente de una escuela secundaria que en realidad no tubo importancia para hasta que el timbre comenzó a sonar y entre la multitud pudo reconocerla. Era Terra saliendo de la escuela como una persona normal, una de las más poderosas integrantes de los titanes era una humana normal en este universo y eso le daría una gran ventaja. Podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en cómo doblegar ante su voluntad a la chica rubia algo más llamo su atención cercas de ahí dos ancianos tenían la radio encendida, estaban escuchando las noticias. Al parecer la Colmena había sido vista cerca de los muelles y eso solo podía significar algo, su guarida debe de haber estado cercas de ahí.

Pensando mejor sus acciones el cambiante maligno decidió cambiar su rumbo, era más importante el trabajo que su placer, eso podía esperar un poco. Además estaba algo curioso de saber quién formaba parte de la Colmena, y cuando se preguntaba "quienes" se refería a cuales féminas eran miembros de la Colmena.

No tardó mucho en dar con los muelles después de caminar unos quince minutos por la ciudad y gracias a su gran olfato solo tuvo que buscar algún olor familiar. Si su teoría no le fallaba al menos algún conocido seria miembro de la Colmena y así fue todo el lugar estaba impregnado con el olor de Jinx.

— _Este día debe ser mi día de suerte ya encontré dos titanes con las cuales podre divertirme a lo grande— Pensó para sí mismo mientras se burlaba_

Siguió su camino hasta una de las ultimas bodegas del lugar parecía estar abandonada perfecta para un escondite secreto de maleantes como la Colmena y no pudo evitar mirar la cámara que lo observaba a la cual simplemente le sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **BeastBx** \- gracias tu comentario lo agradezco mucho y tienes razón

 **Leslaut-** pero por supuesto que lo continuare

 **DreamedSilverWings** – si la verdad que lo teen tyrants no me gustaron sentí ese capítulo en los comics muy forzado fue más bien solo para dar cannon a un rob/rae ya que el equipo no se explicó muy bien el hecho de que estuvieran algunos como la contraparte de aqualad y ese tipo de cosas me pareció muy mal infundado además si vas hacer un universo al revés los más buenos termina siendo los más tiranos y es algo que no plasmaron fue solo algo así de relleno, y conforme a lo demás conforme valla avanzando la historia irán cambiando las cosas

 **Neverdie** \- si suele pasar que las cosas se pondrán algo locas


	4. La colmena

**Bien bueno espero estén disfrutando esta historia y por cierto estoy comenzando un grupo de traductores y maquete adores de comics los interesados pueden mandar inbox, los comics se están subiendo a mi página y a mi blog los que gusten seguirme en Facebook pueden encontrarme como Beast Dark o simplemente pueden ir a mi percil aquí en fanficition y encontraran el enlace a mi página estaremos subiendo los nuevos números de rebirth además de todos los números de Teen titans.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 —La colmena**

Las alarmas de la colmena se dispararon rápidamente, Gizmo tenía una cara de incredibilidad al ver changeling fuera de su guarida, pero algo era diferente algo se miraba diferente en el chico verde, además de su ridículo corte de pelo y su ridícula ropa, eso no le daba una buena espina al genio loco de Gizmo.

Inmediatamente Gizmo ordeno a Mamut a que recibiera a su invitado en la puerta delantera de su humilde guarida, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría atraparlo y chantajear a los Titanes una oportunidad así no se le escaparía de las manos.

—Mamut, ve y pon a dormir al cabeza de moco— Gritó Gizmo hacia el mastodonte que estaba descansando en un sillón junto a Billy Múltiple.

El mastodonte inmediatamente obedeció, mientras Gizmo siguió observando las cámaras de seguridad y miraba todos los movimientos del chico verde, unos momentos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su compañero el cual no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó contra el cambiante.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **Fuera de la guarida de la colmena**

La Bestia miro como la puerta del lugar se abría e inmediatamente pudo darse cuenta de que su atacante seria el mastodonte conocido como Mamut, seria la cosa más sencilla para el derribarlo como en cualquier otra ocasión.

El gigante ni siquiera le dio uno advertencia o alguna señal para que pudiera defenderse, en cuanto la puerta estaba abierta el gigante se abalanzó contra el cambiante, pero desafortunadamente para el gigante musculoso, sin darse cuenta yacía en el suelo inconsciente, con la mayoría de sus huesos fracturados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cambiante se transformó en una abeja y sin tener que moverse espero hasta que su atacante estuviera por debajo de él, convirtiéndose en un elefante cayéndole encima para después transformarse en un mono y saltar en una pirueta para aterrizar siendo un T-rex y nuevamente a su forma humana encima de un enemigo casi inconsciente, el gigante era tan fuerte como para no quedar noqueado, pero por lo menos inmovilizado después de todo no le serviría de ayuda si lo mataba.

La Bestia dejando a su víctima atrás hizo su camino hacia la puerta no antes de dar una mirada a donde se encontraba la cámara oculta y sonreír maléficamente.

* * *

.o.O.o.

 **En el interior del escondite**

Rápidamente Gizmo alerto a todos sus compañeros de equipo para recibir al invitado no deseado con una calurosa bienvenida, Jinx, see-more, Billy múltiple y Gizmo estaban parados en posición de combate frente a la sub entrada de la guarida, esperando a que el cambiante entrara para atacarlo entre los cuatro juntos, sin darle una oportunidad real de defenderse.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y nada paso. Nada entro por la puerta metálica pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y comenzaron a entirse estúpidos esperando ahí.

— Hey, Gizmo ¿Estás seguro que alguien entrara por ahí?— Cuestiono el hombro de rojo mientras de dividió en dos.

—Si yo digo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, verdad Billy— Se respondió así mismo.

—Lo se Billy, es por eso que pregunto Billy, ya me estoy cansando de esto Billy.

—Lo se Billy…

—Ya cállate —refunfuño Jinx al perder la paciencia de como el chico de expandes rojo empezaba una plática consigo mismo.

—Pero no lo entiendo, el tuvo que entrar por esa puerta— Contesto Gizmo confundido.

—Perdón ¿Me estaban esperando?— Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Inmediatamente todos se voltearon y se exaltaron al ver al cambiante verde sentado en el sillón de la guarida, observándolos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jinx ataco con una ráfaga de sus rayos rosados, que desafortunadamente para ella, el cambiante esquivó rápidamente.

—Hey nena, relax. No estoy aquí para luchar— Dijo la Bestia.

— ¿Enserio quieres que te crea eso cerebro de moco? Dejaste fuera de combate a Mamut.

—Oh... Él, bueno, no debiste mandarlo a atacarme, sólo estaba defendiéndome, ahora estoy buscando ayuda y ustedes son perfectos para eso— Dijo con superioridad a todos.

— ¿Ayuda? —pregunto muy desorientada la chica de cabello rosado ¿Por qué un Titán les pediría ayuda?

—Jajajajaja perdiste un tornillo chico animal si piensas que la colmena te ayudará— Gizmo se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

—Perdónenme creo que exprese mal mis intenciones. Ustedes me servirán como su único amo y señor— Dijo maliciosamente Bestia.

—Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte chico verde— Intento burlarse Jinx.

—Mira no se a qué estés jugando o lo que sea, pero si no te largas ahora te mataremos— Amenazó el chico grosero.

—Lo supuse, bien pueden intentarlo, pero aquel que se mueva lo matare.

Todos los integrantes de la colmena inmediatamente dudaron había algo raro en la mirada de cambiante verde, no parecía el mismo chico con el que combatían a diario.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que harán?— Se burló el cambiante.

—Basta cerebro de moco yo…— Dijo el pequeño genio mientras se acercaba, pero espontáneamente dejo de hablar cuando tuvo que esquivar la mordida de un raptor que casi le corta la cabeza.

—Idiota, casi lo matas no se supone que eres un héroe— Refunfuño Jinx.

—Pues ahora no lo soy. Así que como dije antes obedecerán mis órdenes o los matare ¿Alguna otra duda? —pregunto sonriente el chico cambiante.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio antes la pregunta del chico verde ya nadie más se atrevió a moverse después del acto que casi le cuesta la vida a Gizmo hasta que finalmente See-more rompió el silencio en el lugar.

—Así qué ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? —pregunto con miedo en sus palabras.

El cambiante lo miro por el simple hecho de intimidarlo y el resultado fue el deseado, sin pensarlo el ciclope retrocedió hasta el fondo de sus compañeros, intentado esconderse de un ataque inesperado, pero la parte de intimidación ya había pasado. Ya los tenia donde los quería.

Era hora de iniciar su plan.

—Sencillo chicos, vamos a destruir a los jóvenes titanes y así sucesivamente. Hasta tomar el control del mundo— Anuncio maléficamente.

—Nosotros llevamos años intentando aniquilarlos que ahora tú quieras dar las ordenes en ¿Qué cambiará el resultado?— Anuncio Jinx más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Oh nena esa es la mejor parte, yo sé cómo acabar con cada uno de ellos con la más sencilla facilidad, ahora todos escuchen fuerte y claro— Anuncio el cambia formas.

Todos obedecieron y tímidamente se acercaron al sillón alrededor del cambiante para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Primero que nada, deben saber que estaremos atacándolos en su torre— Anuncio a todos como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

— ¿Cómo piensas entrar en la torre cerebro de moco? —pregunto fastidiado el pequeño genio loco

—Cuida tus palabras si no quieres perder la lengua Gizmo. La clave está en Cyborg— Amenazó el cambiante.

— ¿Cyborg?— Preguntó incrédula la bruja de la mala suerte.

—Sí, el nos dará la entrada, Gizmo creará un virus que atacará el sistema nervioso del mitad robot, el cual consistirá en 120 bits por partes.

—Eso no funcionará. Cyborg procesa más rápido que eso, eliminará el virus antes de que llegue a su unidad de memoria central— Contesto Gizmo ante el plan del cambiante de una forma más respetuosa que las últimas veces.

—Oh... claro que funcionara confía en mí. Tú solo hazlo, después, con Raven necesito que see-more consiga el Amuleto del Sol en las montañas de la luz, se encuentra en un monasterio donde tiene la estatua de buda renacentista— Explico.

—Hecho— Y sin perder tiempo See-more se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Seguimos con Starfire, Laboratorios S.T.A.R desarrollo muchas armas que nunca revelo al público, tiene consigo una pistola que absorbe energía solar, y para rematar necesito que robes una de las capsulas anti solares eso acabara con Starfire. Los tamaraneanos mueren en 72 horas si no son expuestos al sol.

Con eso dicho Billy siguió el mismo camino que see-more pero fue detenido por la voz del cambiantes que lo llamo nuevamente.

—Despierta a mamut y dile que necesito que consigas algo en el mercado negro, dile que consiga esporas del miedo del espantapájaros y un poco de esporas venenosas de Poison Ivy, le daremos a Robin un coctel de estrés hasta que su corazón se detenga.

—Bien, lo que tú digas jefe— Respondió y sigo su camino.

— ¿Y yo que es lo que voy hacer?

Ignorando la pregunta de Jinx el cambiante dirigió su vista hacia el genio calvo que aún estaba parado ahí.

— ¿Qué no tienes algo que hacer? —pregunto sarcásticamente el cambiante.

—Esta es mi guarida y yo…— Comenzó a gruñir el pequeño Gizmo, paro se detuvo al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del cambiante y el cómo se relamía los labios para enseñarle unos afiliados dientes.

— ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

—Que estoy en eso— Respondió mientras se echaba para atrás con lo antes dicho y comenzaba hacer su camino hacia su laboratorio

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan para el cambiante había conseguido secuaces y tenía la oportunidad de tener y hacer a sus anchas lo que quisiera con la Titán Jinx o al menos con su doble, pero para el cambiante resultaba ser de la misma manera.

—Ajammm… ajammmm— Interrumpió el silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente al cambiante.

—Perdona estaba perdido en mis más profundos pensamientos— Respondió el cambiante.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que voy hacer yo? Porque no creas que voy a estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras los otros andan por ahí divirtiéndose en sus misiones.

—Ooh… Jinx, pero tu tendrás la misión más divertida de todas— Respondió mientras hacía relajadamente un espacio en el sillón del lugar.

Jinx camino hasta ponerse en frente del cambiante con una mirada de interrogación sin saber a lo que se refería el chico verde.

—Bien entonces habla ¿Qué es lo que tengo que robar? —pregunto ya fastidiada de tanto enredo.

— ¿Robar? Tu no vas a robar nada —casi se burló el chico cambiado.

Fastidiada Jinx se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando fue estirada por la cintura rápidamente por el cambiante sin que pudiera hacer algo terminando sentada en el regazo de cambiante, instintivamente intento zafarse de su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte como para poder librarse de él y estuvo a punto de usar sus poderes para librarse de el de una vez por todas, cuando sintió dos garras acariciando su cuello.

—Shhhh… shhh…. ni lo pienses nena.

—Idiota, ¿pero que crees que me estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame!— Refunfuño Jinx intentando parecer fuerte en el momento.

—No seas tan modesta nena, además dime no estas harta de estar rodeada por un montón de perdedores —hablo el cambiante distrayendo a la bruja.

Usando la distracción deslizo su mano por debajo del vestido de Jinx deslizando sus manos sobres sus muslos, Jinx sintió una carga eléctrica que recorrió su pierna y su espalda el cambiante había pasado la raya y ella le pondría un fin ahora.

—Vamos nena, piensa bien lo que harás, puedes sentir un gran placer conmigo o puede que tu vida llegue a su fin el día de hoy. Tu eliges— Respondió ante la atención de su cuerpo mientras movía sus garras de un lado a otro recorriendo la yugular de la chica.

Jinx pensó por un momento las opciones que tenía, pero en realidad no tenía mucho de donde elegir y dolorosamente se relajó y agacho la cabeza en derrota y no dijo otra palabra solo dejo que el cambiante siguiera explorando su cuerpo.

—Bien nena, una muy buena elección. No te arrepentirás y cuando el mundo sea mío podas tener lo que quieras, pero ahora más importante siempre me he preguntado donde terminan estas mayas que usas —le dijo al oído en un susurro mientras se aventuró más en la parte baja de Jinx

La hechicera dejo escapar un ligero gemido ante la sensación, el cambiante había tocado su feminidad repentinamente y por muy raro que sonara, el hecho de ser obligada hacer este tipo de cosas por un titán era excitante para ella.

—Se amable por favor…— Dijo en voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Qué dijiste nena?— Se burló el cambiante mientras seguía acariciando su entrepierna con más fuerza.

Su respuesta solo fue un simple movimiento de cabeza negando a como respuesta a su pregunta, y de pronto el cambiante detuvo sus manos y la libero del agarre.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado. No quiero que alguno de estos idiotas nos interrumpa.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —fue la respuesta después de pararse y guiar al cambiante a su cuarto para seguir.

El plan de la Bestia había funcionado a la perfección y pronto seguiría Terra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Neverdie** \- que bueno que te guste y claro lo continuare

 **Neverdie** \- bueno recordemos que raptor estaba acostumbrada al ritmo de la bestia y ya ha pasado una semana sin él, bueno no lo veo a si después de todo es un héroe y ellos dan el ejemplo tiene que tratar de ser las mejores personas posibles por eso no quiere engañar a raven, además de que me desagrada mucho cunado él los fics vuelven a los personajes engaño sobre engaño como si no significara nada

 **Guest** \- pero por su puesto nunca dejaría una historia las demás solo están en reposo ya que ovio hay historias con mejor audiencia


End file.
